Marcy Loves Bonnie
by DJPandaGirl
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots! (Updates will be pretty infrequent since I rarely have time to write, but I'll put all my little oneshots here! I also take requests/prompts!) The first one just happens to be a oneshot I posted by itself...
1. Scare Cam

**YO WHADDUP! Enjoy this little oneshot inspired by a comic I saw on Tumblr (which was apparently inspired by a Vine) Creds to the rightful owners. Have fun!**

"Scare cam!" Finn shouted as he pointed the camera towards himself, pulling a Jason Vorhees mask over his face and grabbing a fake chainsaw. He carefully positioned the camera towards the door, making sure it was properly hidden.

He flipped the lights off and peered out the window, hopping into his hiding spot after spotting two bright lights pulling into the driveway, signifying the arrival of his two "targets".

The door clicked as it unlocked and the couple walked in, holding hands. Marceline and Bonnibel headed up to their bedroom and flicked on the lights upon entry. Before Finn could do anything, Marceline turned to Bonnie and they both stared lustfully into each other's eyes before Marceline said, "Let's make this quick, babe."

Instantly, Bonnie tackled Marceline to the ground in a passionate kiss. Finn grabbed the camera and with a frantic look in his eyes, mouthed "Help me". He tried to carefully creep out without the lovers noticing. When he tried to shimmy out of the corner, something flew over and covered his eyes. He took a better look and realized it was Bonnie's shirt. Before things got even more heated, he _had_ to get out of there.

"WAIT STOP!" Finn cried as he leapt out.

Bonnie was so startled she bit Marceline's lip by accident. Marceline wasn't so shaken, but more pissed.

"OW WHAT THE HELL!" She turned towards Finn and have him a cold death glare.

"Stop I'm sorry I was trying to scare you but now I want to get out of here and I'm sorry for sneaking in and stuff but please I don't want to see this!"

Bonnie was trying to cover herself as best she could and Marceline was standing up and ready to give Finn a beating. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Shi—" The camera was jolted away from its spot as Finn yanked it with him and out the door.

"I'm sorry I bit your lip…" Bonnibel apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it I'm not bleeding that much…"

There was a quick moment where they sat in silence before they glanced at each other and continued what was interrupted before.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Gunter! I think installing this secret camera in Marceline's room was a great idea! Let's see what she is doing right now!" Ice King said, beckoning his penguin to sit with him in front of a monitor.

Ice King switched it on and for a quick second the image was fuzzy but when it cleared it was definitely not what he was expecting. To him, seeing Marceline and his "beloved" Bubblegum was absolutely terrifying. So he screamed and it truly was a "Scare Cam".


	2. Kiss Cam

Marceline clutched her girlfriend's hand as they watched the baseball game unfolding before them. Finn and Jake had extra tickets and invited them along. Neither Marceline or Bonnie was very interested in baseball, but they both understood the game and was able to cheer on their city's team. Of course, they were just spending time with each other of course, more than watching the actual game, but it was fun for them to see Finn get riled up over the sport.

In between an inning, a kiss cam started panning through the stadium and of course, people started kissing and it was cute for some. Without them noticing, the kiss cam panned over to their area and zoomed in on Finn who just happened to be sitting next to Bonnie.

"Oh uh! We're not… we don't... Uh we aren't dating!" Finn was shaking his head and avoiding stares.

"Oh my!..." was all Bonnie could say.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS!" was being chanted by a little boy, who looked to be about 12, sitting behind them.

"Kid, they aren't dating," Marceline said, glaring at the boy.

"So what? KISS KISS KISS DO IT FOR THE CAMERA!" He got really close to Finn and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure you'd hook up with her any day; she's hot."

Finn was stunned. "Ummm…"

Annoyed by this random kid's behavior, Marceline looked at Bonnie and pulled her in for a kiss. Finn kinda just shrugged in an "I told you so" manner and Jake was laughing his ass off at the kid's reaction.

His face dropped in horror as if he had never heard of ladies loving ladies.

Many people we taken aback and gasp and cheers could be heard echoed throughout the stadium. Both blushed and resumed holding hands again, the kid still slack-jawed.


	3. Sweet

**I saw the idea for this on Tumblr and decided to expand it and make it into a oneshot…**

Marceline greeted the woman approaching the counter in a nonchalant voice. "Welcome to Koffee Kingdom..." She had been completely tired and bored but perked up when she recognized the familiar face. "Hey, I remember you! Green tea latte, right?"

"Yes please, and do you have almond milk?"

"Uhhh last I checked, we do not…" The barista checked under one of the counters for confirmation. "Is coconut milk alright?"

"It'll have to do."

Marceline scribbled down the order on the side of the cup. "And uh your name again?"

"Bonnibel."

"Right," She scrawled the woman's name above the drink order, "Okay Bonnibel, one green tea latte with coconut milk coming right up!"

"Thanks." Bonnibel paid the barista and dumped the loose change into the tip jar.

At 6:35 in the morning, the small coffeeshop was barren, only a few other early risers sipping their coffee at a table.

Marceline quickly served Bonnibel her hot drink and Bonnie was off to her science laboratory.

The next day, Bonnibel returned for yet another green tea latte.

"Morning, Bonnibel! Green tea latte?"

"Yes please, and I don't mean to pester you, but do you have any almond milk?"

"Umm still no… sorry…"

Over the next two weeks, Bonnibel stopped asking if they had almond milk and Marceline got used to Bonnibel walking in at exactly 6:35 every morning. Marceline had grown fond of Bonnibel and serving her was always the highlight of her morning. She'd occasionally chat with Bonnibel, who Marcy learned is a biochemical scientist who runs a laboratory down the street. Marceline developed a bit of what you can call a crush on the regular customer. It was childish and kinda stupid considering the only time they see each other is the brief 5 minutes Bonnie is in the coffeeshop. But nevertheless, she looked forward to seeing her every morning, and this particular morning, Marceline was kind of excited when her regular walked in.

"Good morning, Marceline."

"Morning, Bonnibel!"

Bonnie set down her money as Marceline grabbed a cup and scribbled down her name. After being given her change, Bonnibel sat down at a table until her drink was ready.

After thanking Marceline, she took one sip and noticed something was off.

"Is this almond milk?" She turned to the barista with a huge smile.

Marceline shrugged and tried to hide her blush. "Well, I figured since you always ask for it, I figured it wouldn't hurt to buy you a couple cartons…"

"You bought almond milk just for _me_?! With your own money?!"

"Well it's the least I can do since you come here _every_ day…" She rubbed her neck.

"That's so sweet of you…" Bonnie took another sip of her delicious latte. A thought popped into her head. "What time does your shift end?"

"Ummm 1:30…?"

"Great! Thank you so much for the almond milk!" She rushed off extremely happy and excited.

"Alright, Craig, I'm done for the day— see you tomorrow." Marceline walked to the back room to clock out and hang her apron up. She gathered her belongings– her jacket, backpack, and motorcycle helmet– and began to walk out the door when someone called her name.

"Marceline! Wait!"

Marceline turned around to find Bonnibel jogging over as best as she could.

"Bonnibel? What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you if I can buy you a coffee. It's the least I can do…"

Marceline was a bit surprised. "Um I mean, sure I guess…?"

"Wonderful."

Before she knew it, Marceline was walking back inside her workplace but instead of making the drinks, she ordered them.

When Bonnibel brought back the two coffees, she dumped cream and sugar into her cup, stirring the hot liquid until it was a light beige color. Marceline drank hers black.

They stayed at that table for hours, talking about themselves and asking about each other. They learned a lot about each other in those few hours, and Marceline's crush on the scientist grew bigger. When they were getting up to leave, Marceline thought her day couldn't get any sweeter.

And she was right.

Until Bonnibel stood on her tiptoes and placed a short kiss on Marceline's cheek.

Now _that's_ sweet.


End file.
